Inevitable Fate - Book 1
From within the midst of darkness, a hero of light will rise. -Prophesy scribed in the Annals of Zyon History, circa 596 star year. Prologue - Valcon's point of view during the Battle at the Hill of Nobb. Star year 5.980. Twenty years later... Open with the Carnival of Peace located at the Hill of Nobb, a historic battle site. Tolan Vox meets with his cousin Wolf Orum. As they enjoy the carnival, they notice a man keeping a close eye on them. The man attempts to assassinate the duo but they are able to repel his attack. Tolan and Wolf chase after the assassin only for him to create a portal that hops through and closes before the duo are able to catch him. But the assassin dropped a strange device as he departed. The device is unknown to Tolan and Wolf so they decide to take it to an expert in technology, Machin Warchton. Along the way, Wolf contacts his father Valcon to meet them there. Upon arrival at Warchton’s, they show him the device. He in unaware of the origin of it but is sure it is a data chip. Luckily for them, Valcon has some insight when he arrives. He recognizes the device as a data chip commonly used by the Dark Regime, a group of insurgents who tried to conquer the planet Zypher 20 years earlier. Warchton is able to access the data chip but the contents are not in a code he is familiar with so he assigns his assistant Rossta Rizum to decipher it. At the same time, the assassin, named Blaine Skarlot, reports in with his superior, Kahmi Minas. Skarlot is reprimanded for failing but is given another chance. Back at Warchton's, Rossta is still hard at work so Valcon, Wolf, and Tolan return home. Once at Valcon's dojo, Valcon asks Tolan the last time he heard from his brother was. Tolan says it's been quite some time and Wolf chimes in saying the same. Valcon says he will try to contact Myles later but now he wants to give Tolan something his father wanted him and Myles to have. Valcon goes into the armory and retrieves an old wooden chest labeled "Vox" that neither Wolf nor Tolan had ever seen. He keyed in a passcode and asked Tolan to place his hand on the scanner. The chest opened to reveal many objects that belonged to the Vox family. Valcon reached in and pulled out two plasma swords which he referred to as the Blades of Vox. The twin swords were crafted by Tolan's ancestor Galvan Vox over 1000 years ago. Valcon then presents Wolf with a plasma sword he calls the Wolf's Blade. Valcon planned to give this sword, which he crafted himself after Wolf was born, on his 21st birthday but since he believes the Dark Regime plans to strike again soon Wolf should get used to using a better weapon than the training sabers they use in the dojo. Valcon suggests Tolan and Wolf to get some rest and he will try to contact Myles. Tomorrow he plans to go to King Zanuck von Robust and the Zypher Amalgam Council. The next day Valcon tells Tolan and Wolf that Myles arrived late the night before. He soon arrives for breakfast when Valcon gets a call from Machin telling him Rossta was able to crack the code. Valcon requested for Machin and Rossta to meet them at the King's palace in Tahue. Machin agrees and tells Valcon of another room of his father's that he discovered and invites Valcon and his pupils to come check it out. Category:Novel Category:Novels